Eevee's Rescue Mission
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Based more on the TV Special rather then the games. A girl wakes up one day to find that she has become an Eevee. She is taken in by Team Bravery and joins Pikachu and Bulbusaur on thier first mission, finding berries for a deathly sick Piplup. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.

**Important Note**: This is based on the special, not the games. The specials end with the protectionist, who's name is never revealed, deciding that being a Pokemon isn't really all that bad instead off going through an enter journey.

**Eevee's Rescue Mission**

"Hey, wake up. Are you all right? Hello. Say Something!" She heard a voice. It wasn't someone she knew. She awakened. This place, where was it? The light blue sky was clearer then she'd ever seen it and she heard the relaxing sound of water running in a small stream. "Good, you're awak." That same voice said. She looked in front of her and saw an unnaturally large Pikachu standing in front of her, smiling. "Sigh, boy did you have me worried, Eevee."

"What Eevee, I don't see an Eevee." She said. Then it dawned on her. She looked at Pikachu. "AH! D-d-d-d-did you just talk? Pokemon can't talk!"

"My lips are moving and words are coming out. Eevee, are you hurt?" Pikachu asked, worried. "You seem tense."

"Eevee. Why did you call me Eevee? I'm a human." She asked confused.

Pikachu was silent for a moment, then spoke, giving her a worried look. "Hey, did you hit your head?"

She tried to get up, but no matter what she tried she always fell on her...paws? She looked down to see two brown paws. She stumbled and wattled over to the stream and looked at her reflection. She saw only an Eevee. She fainted, landing right in the water.

0-0-0

Thinking it was all a dream, she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hut. She found that Pikachu from before, beside him was a Bulbasaur. "Look! She's coming too!" Pikachu beamed.

She made her way over to a small pool of clear water. An Eevee. "So I'm not dreaming." Eevee said in a rare mixture of disapointment and astonishment.

"Pikachu told me that you like to pretend you're a human. What kind of freak Eevee are you?" Bulbasaur asked as Eevee observed her tail which she found surprisingly easy to move despite being so new. It was like every other part of her body; all she had to do was decide to do it.

"But I am a human...Or, I used to be." Eevee's ears dropped, which felt strange.

"You are profoundly weird." Bulbasaur said, cocking an eye. Eevee frowned at Bulbasaur's attitude. What made him so high and mighty?

"You don't believe me." Eevee muttered.

"Whatever!" Pikachu got behind her and began to push her outside of the hut. There was a mailbox outside. In it was one letter.

"_Urgent. All available Rescue Teams are to report to Lady Leafeon ASAP!"_

"Sounds serious." Pikachu said as he looked at Bubusaur. One phrase caught Eevee's attention.

"What's a...Rescue Team?" The young fox-like Pokemon asked. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were stunned.

"We've had a lot of natural disasters lately, and Rescue Teams offer help to to who ever needs it." Pikachu explained. "How could you not know about this?"

"I told you, I'm human!" Eevee grinned her teeth in frustration.

"Weirdo." Bubusaur mummbled under his breath. Eevee, with her long ears heard the comment, but decided to let it go.

"Hey, you wanna join?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh...s-sure." Eevee wasn't sure why, but she felt somewhat honored by his offer.

"OK, wait here." Pikachu ran into the hut and came out with a box with a strap. "I needed to go inside and but an extra Badge in the Toolbox."

0-0-0

"Please calm down. It'll be OK." A Leafeon said to a crying Torchick. Torchick's best friend Piplup had fallen severely ill. His only chance was an assortment of berries. "I'm sure Team Victory will have those berries for your friend in no time." Team Victory was by far the best Rescue Team around. The leader, Absol, would sense the disasters and be sure the team got there as fast as possible. Arcinine was a fierce warrior and Pidgeot was a pro at scouting out the terrain and locating Pokemon in trouble.

"Lady Leafeon, Team Victory is still in Sky Tower protecting Zizgoone and Poochyana from Ryquaza!" Snubble said. Torchick continued to sob louder.

"Don't worry Torchick. There are many other Rescue Teams who would be glad to find those berries for Piplup." Lady Leafeon said. In truth, every one of them was on a mission.

"Where are they?" Torchick asked. Lady Leafion was at a loss for words.

"We're right here!" They all turned to see a Pikachu, and Bulbasaur, and an Eevee. "Leave it to us, we're Team Bravery! We'll get some berries for Pipl-"

"Out of the way!" Pikachu was cut off by him and the others being shoved over. "It's a mistake to send a bunch of kids, who'll probably just play around in the dungeon, on such a serious mission. Team Bone is one the case." A Seviper said. He was accompanied by a Fearow and a Primape. They were anything but nice and weren't a true Rescue Team.

"Very well. Team Bravery and Team Bone. You both have my permission to work on collecting the berries."

0-0-0

The best place to look for berries was clearly in the Sinister Woods. Strange, when Team Bravery got to the dungeon, nothing. There was usually lots berries all over the place. Come to think of it, where were all the Pokemon who lived there? They where all alone, Eevee, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur. At least that's what they thought.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Eevee's new long, sensitive ears picked up a faint cry. Eevee rushed to the source, being careful not to be lead astray. Pikachu and Bulbasaur followed her. The gang saw Torchick running to them.

"Torchick! What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Pikachu asked.

"I have to find to berries for Piplup. I wanna help." Torchick stated firmly. By the sound of his voice, Pikachu and the others knew arguing was pointless. Just then, moans of pain were heard. The four rushed to see Team Bone, and they looked really beat up with bruses, cuts and no ernergy left for anything.

"Well, let's go!" Bulbasaur urged.

"We can't just leav them here!" Eevee protested.

"She's right." Pikachu said.

"We can if we move fast enough." Bulbasaur sneered. He'd never been very compationant, especially to his enimies.

Eevee and Pikachu held up their Bagdes to help Team Bone out of the dugeon. The three mean but fainted Pokemon were transported back to the town. Pikachu and Eevee were proud of their action, but Bulbasaur thought it was stupid of them to have helped.

0-0-0

An hour later, Team Bravery (and Torchick) had come quite a way into the forest when a deep growl was heard. The four rushed to the noise and found a cruel looking Vigoroth. Behind him, Bulbasaur saw countless fainted and hurt Pokemon who would be found in this dungeon and even more berries.

"What do you outsiders want!" Vigoroth growled.

"Vigoroth, we need those berries, ple-" Pikachu stated calmly, but was cut of.

"NO! These are all mine. I rule this forest now and no one tells me what to do!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Eevee protested boldly.

"Watch me!" Vigoroth growled, then he tried to Slash her.

"Thudershock!" Pikachu unleashed electricity from his cheeks the shocked Vigoroth.

"Leach Seed!" Bulbasaur released seeds from the top of his plant that sucked away Vigoroth's energy.

"Ember!" Torchick fired what looked like molten pebbles from his mouth to burn Vigoroth.

"Tackle!" Eevee delivered the finishing blow to him.

Vigoroth fainted. Team Bravery collected the number of needed berries. Fortunately, the number of Oran Berries where far more then was needed for Piplup and they were left for the resident Pokemon. To insure this would never happen again, Vigoroth was relocated to a tougher Dungeon where he'd be thought a lession.

0-0-0

A few hours later, Piplup was as good as new. "Team Bravery, thank you so much! I thought I was a goner for sure!" He chirped, hopping up and down. "It's hard to believe you guys are just Normal Rank!"

"All in a day's work for Team Bravery!" Eevee beamed.

"Race ya to the mail!" Pikachu challenged. Bulbasaur and Eevee ran after him laughing.

**0-0-0Eevee's Voice Over0-0-0**

OK, So maybe I still have a lot to learn about being a Pokemon, but as long as I'm here, I might as well stay with Team Bravery. It's fun helping Pokemon in trouble and very rewording! Besides, someone's gotta keep Pikachu and Bulbasaur climbing up those ranks and I'm just the Pokemon to do it!


End file.
